Jelly Filled Donuts
by merisoo
Summary: Caught between an annoying work out obsessed mother and gorgeous personal trainer Kagome Higurashi never knew pain could be so sexy. Sess/Kag. read, review, enjoy.


**  
This is just a fun one-shot that came to mind while i was in a slump.**

The characters except my own are owned solely by their creator ; not me. Don't sue.

* * *

"Kagome."

"Kagome!"

I groaned rolling over and burying my head further under the bright pink sheets.

"Kagome!"

Maybe if I waited long enough she'd just give up; no such luck I realized as the sound of heels clicking up the stairs met my ears. I let out a breath of air waiting inevitably for the pounding than slamming of the door open and soon after the horrid scent of roses that labeled my mother.

I didn't need to wait long.

"Kagome! What are you doing in bed still hmmm young lady, it's almost eight o clock!"

I uncovered my face scowling up at her; "Hmmm that late you say." I drawled sarcastically.

She ignored my tone instead shoving a large purple box at me. Releasing my hands from their warm vicinity within the sheets

I took the box from her hand and placed it on the nightstand before throwing my sheets over my head once more and burrowing back into my comfortable haven. I should have known it wouldn't have lasted long. My o so "loveable" mother leaned over me and yanked the sheets off my body completely before depositing them on our tile floors.

"Mom!" I screamed trying to cover my t-shirt and sweatpants clad body as much as possible.

She shook her head as she took me in and I let out a sigh; I knew what was coming next, it's what happened almost every morning.

"Look at you! Wasting yourself away like this, Kagome you could be beautiful; stop eating so much of that darn junk food and exercise once in awhile."

"Mom! Please and it's not junk food it's nutrition." I tried defending myself all the while knowing it was futile.

Glaring at me she planted a hand on one hip and jutted out the other. I glared offensively at the part of her body. I had hips you see but they rolled and jiggled when I walked. My mother's were stationary if that was even possible. Sighing once _again_ I sat up throwing my hands over my head and yawning. I watched quite amused from half lidded eyes as my mother took a step back her nose wrinkling at the morning breath I exuded.

"And you can afford to not be so crude. Here," She handed me the purple box again this time with a firm glare.

Relenting I opened it up to find spandex staring up at me. I looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"And here I thought you were expert on everything fashion."

"Don't give me lip," she bit out sitting down next to me and crossing perfectly toned long legs. I glared at the evil appendages. "I expect you to try and squeeze into them. Lord knows if they'll fit or not." She said looking me up and down.

"Why?" I asked choosing to ignore the blatant insult.

"Because," She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You have a gym appointment with your new trainer at 8:30. Your welcome." With that she sauntered out of the room throwing me a smile over her shoulder.

The frown I'd worn as she spoke deepened before I threw the box across the room taking in great satisfaction as I watched it bounce off the cream colored walls and spill its contents out on the floor.

Picking up my sheets which had been so rudely discarded on the floor I laid back down and promptly fell back asleep.

Completely forgetting about any personal trainer or gym. After what seemed like only five minutes but was actually three hours judging by the numbers on the clock I was yanked out of bed by long acrylic finger nails and thrown into the bathroom, door slamming shut.

I listened until my mothers heels had clacked all the way down stairs and I could no longer hear the sound. Grumbling about insane women I completely ignored the large mirror I was sure my mom had purposefully placed into my bathroom, and undressed myself.

Being that it took up a good sized portion of the wall though I couldn't help catch a glimpse of my reflection. Squeezing the fat on my arms I winced as they jiggled, so I was a bit over-weight, well so are American's darn it! Forget the fact that I'm

Japanese mind you. Scowling at the image that stared back at me I stepped into the shower and quickly cleaned myself.

Wrapping the large towel about myself I stepped out into my room the steam from my quick shower following me out. My mom stood there tapping her feet and observing her perfectly manicured nails. I doubted she even glanced my way as I brushed past her and towards my dresser.

"What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes not bothering to turn around. "I'm getting clothes momma, that's what people do when they're naked."

"What did I tell you about lip?" she pointed to my bed and I followed her long finger to where the purple box rested on my sheets.

"Didn't I-"

"You did and you won't again. Now put those on, you're going to have to do a lot of begging and apologizing for this. That poor man must be furious!"

"Man!" I practically shouted. "You got me a man for a personal trainer?"

"Of course what was I supposed to get you? A female? Heaven knows she might go babbling off to her little wannabe friends about the condition _my_ daughter is in. Do you have any idea how mortifying that would be?"

Oh and having a toned fit man staring at my fat is any better? I thought but instead replied, "No I wouldn't possibly know."

She nodded her head believing that I actually understood her line of reasoning. Bull I say. Glaring at the box I had now come to see as a mortal enemy I removed the lid and pinched a bit of spandex between my thumb and index finger. Holding the offensive material away from myself.

"Don't make me put it on you myself."

She snapped from behind me; now completely self-conscious I put on undergarments, dropped my towel, and slipped it on.

"There now you don't look so bad." My mother said as she circled me poking at areas where more hung out than it was  
supposed to. I glared at her, but than dropped it to her finger when she glared equally as hard right back at me.

"Come on." She said heading towards the door.

I obeyed following her out my room and towards the front door.

"Don't I get to eat first?" I asked hoping she'd take sympathy on me.

What I got instead was a high pitched laugh; "Sweetie you could afford to not eat for 2 weeks."

My cheeks speckled with red; that hurt.

It took at least 45 minutes to get to the gym; my mom had to be the slowest driver ever when she was talking on her cell-phone. I'm not exaggerating either, if I swore then I would that I saw a snail waving at us as it passed by. The place was large seeming to be made mostly of glass making it possible for anyone outside to be able too look in and watch the people on the inside. I fidgeted in my seat at that; people would be able to see me. And I most certainly didn't take pride in making a spectacle of myself.

"Well are you waiting for Jesus to send you a sign? Get out."

I looked over at her eyes a bit wide, "Where are you going?" I asked, wasn't she going to go in with me? She sighed.

"I have other things to take care of Kagome, you'll be fine."

"But-"

"Go!" She said pushing me slightly. "I love you."

"Yea, yea." I mumbled purposefully slamming the car door. Something I knew was one of her major pet peeves. She glared angrily at me before backing out of the parking.

"I'll remember that!" She yelled.

Lifting my chin slightly I walked forward into the transparent building. I was greeted by a rush of cold air. Goosebumps rose on my skin as I took everything in. This seemed to be the lobby I was standing in which had few machines spread out here and there and a large desk at the far corner with a woman sitting behind it in a tank and shorts smacking gum.

I walked up to the desk and waited until she noticed me. She smiled and I was suddenly reminded of a horse. She wasn't ugly and neither was her smile but she had a lot of teeth. Was it even possible to have that many? Apparently so.

"I was supposed to be here at 8." I said. She seemed lost for a minute.

"Oh, you appointment?"

"Yea." I responded noticing her slight Australian accent. I knew she couldn't have been Japanese, to many teeth.

"Yea no you come tomorrow." She nodded her head at me after glancing at the computer screen.

"You see I can't do that, my mother is a raging lunatic who lacks a sensitivity chip and she would go commando on me if I left here without meeting my 'trainer'".

She nodded her head at me again; "Yea no you come tomorrow."

I suppressed rolling my eyes, choosing to just go out and find the darn person on my own I ignored her shouts of "no you come tomorrow" and headed towards the elevator. There had to be a decent Japanese speaking person in this place.

Although I dreaded having to speak to any of them, after all most people who came to gyms were already skinny and wanted to stay that way.

Pushing the number 2 button I waited as the doors dinged closed; elevator music began to play and I groaned. It wasn't that

I hated the beetles I just never much got into their work. My mother on the other hand has a picture of what-you-ma-call-it on our milk carton at home. Talk about creepy, seeing the face of a kid who is now an old man on your carton every morning when you go to make cereal or blueberry pancakes.

I stepped out as soon as the doors dinged open into another cold room.

"Air conditioner fanatics I tell ya." I muttered to myself glancing around. It seemed like this was the dance floor. Different rooms playing different types of music all had men and woman dancing and sweating and staying skinny. Glancing at their skinny waists and fatless arms I doubted I'd be turning into one of them anytime soon. Oh I'm not pessimistic you see but I doubted I'd be turning into one of them anytime soon.

Walking up to a lady who was going from door to door writing on some type of clipboard thingy I hesitated on how to get her attention. She turned around and stared at my finger which was poised in mid-air. I was about to go for the finger tapping route you see.

"May I help you?" She asked raising a too thin eyebrow. Oh my god over pluck-age my mind screamed. I snickered slightly at the humor of it all. Thin woman with to thin eyebrow maybe this place wouldn't be such a hell hole.

She raised the eyebrow further at my laughter and I quickly cleared my throat.

"I was supposed to be here for an appointment at-"

"You're the no show." She interrupted as a matter of fact.

I held back my glare; I hated being interrupted, some people don't like seeing others feet, I don't like being interrupted. Deal with it.

"Yes and I would like it if you would maybe please excuse that and call the guy who was supposed to-"

"I'm sorry I can't do that." She did it again!! She interrupted and had the nerve to raise the other too thin eyebrow up at me.

"Why not?" I asked this time not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"Because Mister Taisho is a very busy man incase you didn't know, which I'm obviously guessing you didn't. He has other clients who were here on time."

"Well I'm sure if he heard me out he'd-"

"I said no." She almost screamed.

"Okay lady could you let me finish my sentence!" I raised my voice also.

"Aoki," a deep baritone spoke from behind me. I whipped around to find a piece of what must have been the heavens most treasured work. For this man obviously was one of the god's I'd read about in my ancient roman or Greece books. He stared down at me glaring at my open mouth which I quickly shut.

Well gee that was a nice first impression I mentally barraged myself.

"Mr. Taisho sir I was just telling this lady here that," –"Interrupted is more like it." I muttered. – "you will not be able to see her seeing as she has so rudely," she sent me a look. "Decided to show up now more than 4 hours late."

I opened my mouth with an ingenious comeback but didn't even get a chance to throw it at her.

"I know very well who this is. You will continue with what you were doing."

She gaped from me to him and I stuck out my tongue at her, mentally doing my victory dance. She huffed turning on her heels and continuing to write in her clipboard. When she was gone I turned to the "gorgeous" man only to wince slightly. He was glaring down heatedly at me, eyes searching for something which I had no interest in wanting to find out what.

"Um, hi." I muttered out awkwardly.

"Lucky." He said.

"Huh?" I asked making a not too gorgeous facial expression.

"That is what you are, jump with joy that your mother called me, "persuading" me to still take you in."

"She totally offered you more money." I said shaking my head.

He raised a brow at my less than subtle approach of the matter. I almost broke out into a grin when I noticed how perfect his brow was, there would be no chance of fantasizing about him in my mind if it was as thin as that woman's.

"So," I said fidgeting. "What do we do?"

"I drill, you sweat." He answered simply turning around and heading back towards the elevator. I groaned, beetles here I come.

My teeth were sweating, if I swore than I would that they were. My skin itched from all the perspiration and my muscles were beyond sore, they were dead. It turns out that beautiful men are extremely sadistic creatures by nature. For two hours he'd worked me on every machine non-stop. My cheeks had turned a new shade of red a long time ago and refused to drop the color and he hadn't even given me his first name.

I mean really if you plan to work a girl to death at least have the decency to give her the full name of the one responsible for it. Wiping the growing river on my forehead I got off the ball I'd been on for probably only fifteen minutes at the most and started towards the door.

He stepped in front of me blocking my way. I simply stared straight ahead at his white clad probably beautifully muscled chest. My eyeballs were too sore to do anything else.

"I did not say you could leave yet girl."

"But I'm tired," I whined. "Aren't you supposed to start a person off slow? Not throw them into machines meant to torture."

I felt his eyes burrowing into the top of my head and resisted the urge to look up into their golden depths.

"Perhaps if you were here earlier than I would have, but since you weren't we will make up for lost time this way."

"That makes no sense." I said finally looking up at him.

His glare was no longer there, in fact he looked amused at my pain, and I gave him my fiercest glare. It worked in scaring Buoyo away from my jelly filled donuts.

He didn't even budge, just raised a perfectly sculpted brow and pointed a finger at a half circle blue looking ball thingy on the floor. Literally almost crying I walked over to it and stood there watching as he came over and stood by my side.

"Bend your knees." He instructed flicking the back of my knees.

I moaned my pain as my muscles screamed in protest at the action. He paid no mind and continued flicking other parts of my body until he'd gotten me positioned the way he wanted. This wording in my mind painted quite a dirty little picture which I won't elaborate on.

"Now what." I said looking up at him. He stood back arms crossed over that I-just-got-to-know-what's-underneath chest and met my stare.

"Now you stay."

My mouth fell open it did and a piece of dust floated in and then right back out.

"Like this." I squeaked my legs already beginning to quake. He nodded his head, unsympathetic eyes burning into mine. It was then that I think I actually prayed I'd be perfectly fine if I never saw a perfectly beautiful man like this again. Because if I did I'm sure I'd remember this oh so painful moment and develop some kind of phobia.

It wasn't five minutes later before tears of pain began to trail down my red cheeks. I sniffled refusing to meet his stare as I tried my hardest to keep this position. My quads and gluteus and whatever this was supposed to work out had better be looking darn good after this.

* * *

**Also if anyone remembers how to keep the words from fitting to close together can you please let me know. Thanks. Review and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome :)  
**


End file.
